


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Daisuga)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Oneshot, daichi drives slow, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi are going home for the holidays.  This is their car ride.It's just fluff for the most part.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Kudos: 5





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Daisuga)

** Daichi Pov **

Suga and I had planned on going home to our families (or his family) for Christmas. And in doing that I realized how long of a drive it was back to Miyagi and am currently regretting not taking the train as this has been the longest 30 minutes of my life. Especially since Suga hasn't said a word while I've been driving. 

"3 more hours. That's 1/7th of the way done. That's pretty good, right?" He just looked at me after that and turned back to looking ahead of us at the road. 

What did I do? 

"What if we play a game?" I glanced at him smiling and he snapped his head to look at me when I put my eyes back on the road. 

"You want to play... a game? Are you serious?" ...I have no idea what I did. Why is Suga mad?

"I- yes? Why are you mad?" He huffed at that before replying.

"I'm not mad." That's a blatant lie. He's clearly upset and I know it's my fault.

"Well that's just not true. So why are you mad? What's wrong?" I glanced at him again and he looked disappointed. 

"Why did you just now talk to me?" Why did I... why did I what? I've quite lost but he looks sad so whatever it is this is why.

"...what do you mean?" 

"You haven't talked to me all day and the first thing we talked about was the time and if I wanted to play a game." ...Oh.

"Oh." Had I really not talked to him all day? ...I guess not. It's only a the afternoon though but I guess there was a lot of times when we could have talked.

"Yeah. _Oh_." I didn't realize we hadn't talked all day. I just thought it was in the car.

"I thought you were ignoring me." I wasn't aware I messed up before hand.

"In the car, yes." I guess I deserve that though.

"I didn't realize I hadn't talked to you Suga." I could feel him rolling his eyes at that. I wasn't making up for the fact that I didn't talk to him by saying that. Not with Suga.

"Clearly." His tone was annoyed like I knew it would be. I had not put myself in a good position with him or for this car ride which we still had quite a bit left of.

"Are you still mad?" He scoffed at that.

"Yes." That was probably a dumb question.

"I have candy in my bag, do you want that? Would it make you less mad at me?" I could physically feel the tension lifting after saying that. 

"Yes." Thank god for candies and the fact that I brought them. I can't get him upset again during this car ride because I brought no other saving graces.

"It's right behind my seat." Suga leaned over behind my seat and snatched my bag up before puling out several boxes of candies I had brought. He put my bag back down and opened up the first box. "Are you less mad now?" 

"Yes." At least I've done something correctly today. Bless candies.

"Okay good." He continued to unwrap the sweets and pop them into his mouth happily as we drove, successfully ending the fight. 

**Sugawara Pov**

Daichi and I have been on the road for 2 hours now and with an hour and 30 minutes left we've come into a slump with our shallow conversation. Though I've had something on my mind since the last exit and this seems like the time to voice that topic. 

"Daichi." I turned a bit in my seat to look at him while he drove.

"Yes?" He did a quick look my way before turning back to the road like he had been doing. He was a role model driver and always nervous about keeping his eyes on the road so I never brought it up that the eye contact was missing. His looks were just him letting me know he was listening to me.

"Why did you want to go back home to Miyagi for Christmas?" We could have stayed at our apartment for Christmas. I way aware my mother had invited us back for Christmas and I had thought to decline but Daichi insisted so I said yes.

"What do you mean?" It wasn't like him not to enjoy alone time with just the two of us or to turn it down but I had assumed he felt pressured. I didn't want him to have felt pressured by my overbearing mother.

"I mean I would have been fine at our apartment with just the two of us. So why Miyagi?" I'm aware we will probably see some of our old friends like this but in all honesty being at the apartment would have been nicer.

"You didn't want to go home?" I want to be with you and I guess if that's not at our apartment that's fine.

"I mean... I guess this is okay. I don't have an issue with it but I assumed you wanted to go back for a reason." Though I can't imagine what exactly that would be.

"I wanted to meet your parents." My parents? What?

"...You've met my parents." Quite a few times actually. In fact they even have your phone number. They actually call you. They know your first and last name and call you familiarly. Meet them?

"I want to meet them as your fiance not your boyfriend, not your friend, not your volleyball captain, not your classmate. I want to be reintroduced as your fiance Koushi." My... my fiance? Oh.

"Oh... oh." I felt myself blushing at his directness and headstrong attitude. As my fiance... Sawamura....

"Just oh?" I'm at a loss for words with you.

"That's kind of sweet actually. I mean... why Christmas though?" I'm sure he could have done it another time if he wanted.

"There was the opportunity and I want your mom and dad to be at the wedding and the timing was all just right there." He always did enjoy practicality. 

"Practical." He laughed at that. I was glad to amuse him.

"It's how it fit in my head." I'm sure it did fit in your head.

"It fits, it fits." I assured him and he smiled.

"So you're okay going home for Christmas?" He asked making sure because that was how Daichi was. Always making sure everything was okay, that I was okay.

"Yes. If you're there I have no issue with going home at all." He was my support. I needed him like I needed my eyes. It wasn't impossible to live without them but having them made everything just that much easier.

"Of course I'll be there." Then I'll be okay.

"It better be every minute of it Sawamura. My mother is a bulldozer and she will tear you apart once you say we're engaged." She, the most protective person I know will ravish Daichi once she knows of our engagement. She will tolerate no slacking in the man that is to be my husband.

"I will be hiding behind you the entire time, my love." He seemed satisfied with this all and that I was okay with us going home. Such a people pleaser.

"As you should. I was always the big strong man in our relationship." I joked but it was slightly true. Even if he laughed at it the statement wasn't all untrue. I might be physically smaller than him but I was truly much stronger than him, mentally if not physically. 

"That you are." 

**Daichi Pov**

We spent an hour more with a back and forth of teasing and banter. Suga winning in our debates for the most part. I could never live up to his quick responses and that was okay because hearing them was good enough for me. They were far more amusing than anything I could think of. 

"Daichi~ how much longer?" Suga was using a sing song voice and I knew that meant he was getting impatient. 

"Thirty minutes about." He bounced up in his seat and looked over at the gps on my phone.

"Only thirty?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"Correct. Why?" He had not been counting the hours like I had. He must not have been too bored during the trip.

"I thought it would be longer." Longer? Does he want it to be longer?

"It isn't. I could detour and it'd be longer if you like." It was mostly a joke but part of me was serious because I wanted to stay alone in the car with him. I was having fun.

"I'd kill you dead if you detoured now. I want to stand up so badly." Noted. No detour.

"Wait thirty minutes and you can do just that." I tried being playful but his brow furrowed and he was unamused.

"Death and it will be painful if you sass me again." I- he's not in the mood I see. He must really want to get out of the car then.

"It's not sass it's just a statement." He made a 'hmph' noise at that and turned away to pout.

"Sure it was." I- Koushi Jesus Christ. 

"Koushi I swear to god." He turned back and leaned on his arm rest to look at me.

"Sawamura we've been here forever and I will be in physical pain if we don't get there soon." Physical pain? Is he uncomfortable? I guess I am too but I'm not in any pain though I am hungry.

"Honest?" He nodded firmly. 

"Very honest." I'm going quickly there's not much I can do.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Suga didn't like that I had said that.

"You're going at the lowest end of the speed limit. What are you a senior citizen?" A- a senior citizen? I'm driving carefully.

"It's safe like this!" Suga was laughing at me because of that and continued with our new banter.

"How?! If you went slower it'd be illegal! How is that safe?!" He was right that it would have been illegal to go slower but it felt less dangerous like this.

"Slow if safe." Suga could no longer control his laughter at my responses and his giggling increased.

"You are an actual retirement home patient!" He often called me old for different things I did. It was an on going joke he had.

"You want us dead!" I didn't enjoy going 'fast'. It felt unsafe to me. Suga on the other hand really enjoyed going fast, all the time.

"I want us home! At least go 50!" I was going 40.

"That's speeding!" It wasn't but it sure felt like it to me.

"The limit is 60! Fix your bifocals gramps!" Another old joke. Sometimes I really questioned my age because of him.

"I am NOT old!" The increased gigging wasn't helping me play my part on pretending to by annoyed.

"You sure drive like you are." I had broken down and began to laugh with him.

"Koushi I swear to god." I spoke between laughs.

"Go 50." There was no one on the highway and honestly no reason for me not to besides what was going on in my head so I complied.

"...Fine."

"Look at that only 20 more minutes." He said looking at the gps again to confirm.

"I hate you." And that we'll get there faster.

"You're welcome. We might actually get there by dinner." That's also true.

"When we die I'll blame you." I wouldn't.

"Go ahead." 

When we were pulling into the driveway of his parents house Suga announced that "We have arrived" as he took off his seat belt. He jumped out of the car to meet me and immediately took my hand. We got up to the door and before Suga knocked he turned to me. 

"Together?" 

"Together." 

He knocked loudly and unlocked the door. We stepped inside in unison and spoke loudly to announce ourselves. 

"We're home."


End file.
